Forbidden
by fuckoff666
Summary: What happens when Elsa and Johnny are left alone for one night?


**This is basically my response to the sequels for Frozen and Sing.**

* * *

Elsa was the only one left inside the Moon Theater. Or at least that's what she thought. As she was picking up her things, she heard someone playing the piano upstairs. She knew that the only other person that could play the piano was Johnny, the ape. When her and Anna and Kristoff were transported through a portal Johnny was the first to be nice to them even though they're humans. The more they performed together the more Elsa fell in love with him even though she knew it was wrong. He was a gorilla. She was a human. It was basically bestiality but she still felt a bond with him. Johnny is practicing some Elton John song. Every note he sang Elsa wished that he was singing it to her. She accidentally leaned too close to the door exposing her hiding spot.

Johnny turns, "Elsa?"

"Johnny? Hello."

"Uh, hey. I thought you left."

"I decided to stay late since Anna is on a date with Kristoff and I don't want to be alone in the apartment."

"No I totally understand!"

A thought hit Elsa, "You know. I just finished. If you like we can hang out until Anna and Kristoff came back."

"Yeah I don't have much plans."

"Ok great."

They pick up their things and Johnny takes Elsa in his truck and go on their way to her apartment.

Johnny asks, "Are you sure it's ok for me to be here?"

Elsa laughs, "Of course."

They sit on the couch, having a moment of awkward silence.

Johnny breaks the silence, "You know Elsa for the past few days I've actually felt a closeness towards you."

Elsa smiles, "Really?"

"Yes and I don't know why. Maybe it's your beauty, your voice, or your generosity. Either way I've actually. Well. It's kind of hard for me to say but I've started having feelings for you your majesty."

Elsa sighs, "You know I've felt the same way. You have no idea how long I've felt this," a thought occurs, "But we can't. I'm a human and you're an animal. If things were different…"

Johnny grabs her hands, "I don't care. I love you Elsa. I want us to be together."

"You don't think I want that too but it's impossible. They can never let us be together."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Johnny pulls Elsa in for a passionate kiss. Elsa was shocked at first but she then melts into the kiss exploring each other's mouths. She pulls Johnny into her room falling in her bed with Johnny on top of her.

Elsa breaks the kiss, "I want you to take me," she uses her ice powers to freeze the door locked.

Johnny is takened by surprise, "Are you sure? I don't want you to do anything you'll regret later on."

"I am a queen and as a queen I order you to make me yours."

"But what about that whole human-animal…?"

Elsa puts a finger to his lips, "I don't care. I want this. I want you. Please Johnny."

Johnny doesn't think twice and aggressively crashes into Elsa's hungry lips. Elsa guides his furry hands down to her ass squeezing it and earning him a moan from her. Elsa wraps her legs around his waist and feeling his giant gorilla erection through his tight jeans. She then goes on to taking off his leather jacket and shirt. Her eyes widen at the sight of his massive build. Johnny feels her cold but delicate fingers down his abs to the giant tent in his pants. He then goes onto attack her neck with his sharp fangs. Even though it's supposed to be painful it felt like heaven to her. Johnny uses two of his large fingers to bring up her shirt only to show that she wasn't wearing a bra. He kisses down her collar bone to her beautiful tits sucking on her nipple while fondling her other boob.

Elsa moans, "Oh Johnny! No one has ever touched me the way you are touching me! This feels so good!"

"Don't come just yet your highness. There's still a lot more I want you to experience."

He switches boobs making her arch her back. After making her nipples as hard as diamond cutters he then travels down her stomach removing her jeans only leaving her in a small blue lacy thong. He goes savage and uses his teeth to slid her panties down her smooth legs. He looks up to see Elsa's glistening shaving pussy. Johnny tosses her cum drenched thong and kisses her small toes up her long dangling legs to her inner thighs then finally to her vagina lips. Elsa gasps as soon as she felt Johnny's big and rough tongue. He delves into her slippery folds. He pushes his giant tongue into her tight pussy hole.

Elsa screams, "Oh my fucking god! Yes Johnny yes!"

Johnny licks his lip, "Mmm you taste like vanilla and mint," he goes back into her pussy sucking on her clitoris as he dips a huge finger into her vagina.

Elsa loudly moans and arches her back as she pushes Johnny's face into her wet folds. He quickly pumps his finger into her wet hole, making her scream even louder.

Elsa loudly moans, "Oh god Johnny! I'm about to come!"

Johnny growls, "Then do it my queen!"

And just like that Elsa released her hot liquid from her pussy. Johnny licks up her slippery juices enjoying the taste of Elsa. Johnny crawls over Elsa and passionately captures her lips into his using their tongues to fight for dominance.

Elsa uses this distraction to flip them over with her on top. She kiss down his furry neck, over his toned chest stopping at his jeans.

Johnny sits up, "Wait Elsa. Are you sure about this? I don't know if you'll… You know… Be able to handle the size."

Elsa glares, "Just let me do this already!"

With her demand Johnny lies back on the bed and allows Elsa to work. She begans to unzip his jeans and slid his boxers down to his ankle. As soon as she saw his massive gorilla cock her jaw dropped. None the less she was drawn into his pre-cum licking it and kissing his large tip. She opens her mouth wide enough to fit his incredibly giant cock all the way down her throat. She deep-throated him.

This earned her a hoarse moan from Johnny, "Just like that Elsa."

Elsa giggles with his cock still in her throat. She bobs her head up and down as she swallows more of her pre-cum. She gave it her all to keep her gag reflex in control as she caresses his big bawlz. Johnny's bawlz tighten loving Elsa's cold touch on his scrotum. Elsa keeps stroking his dick putting him between her boobs until he shoots out his cum making her shriek in surprise but she takes the load swallowing it whole. She pulls out his dick licking her lips and lapping the rest of his dripping cum from his long lengthie dick to his bawlz, making sure none of it touches the ground.

Luckily, Johnny regains his strength and willpower to throw Elsa on the bed climbing on top of her and plunging his ginormous gorilla penis into her small wet folds. Even though Elsa's skin feels as cold as ice her insides are warming up and tightening around his dick. Elsa arches her back and wraps her legs around his waist so that she can feel every inch of his fat sausage in her tight body. Johnny can already tell that this was her first time as it is also his's and stays still until her hole expands to accommodate him. It wasn't long until she was able to relax that he was able to move.

Elsa moans in pleasure, "Faster Johnny! Harder Johnny!"

Johnny happily obeyed and went faster and deeper as her little pussy hole milked every drop of him hearing skin on skin action as his bawlz hit her folds. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her bouncing tits so he leaned down and sucked on her hard nipples. Elsa was going weak loving the pleasure of having a giant cock inside her untouched cave and the pain of his gorilla dick rearranging her internal organs. As soon as he felt her sharp nails digging into his pelt all of his primal instincts took over him pulling on her platinum blonde hair raising both of her legs on his shoulders and attacking her neck. Elsa doubted that any man would have sexed her the way Johnny is because he was no ordinary man. This was a literal animal letting his savageness take over for his usually sweet and gentle soul. Elsa couldn't take it anymore so she let her hot juices overflow her being coating Johnny's still hard cock.

"Ooh fuck Johnny!" screams Elsa, "I'm cumming!"

Johnny gives a wicked smile, "But I'm not done with you yet."

He pulls out of her flips her on all fours then decides to tie her hands behind her back with his black leather belt.

Elsa asks, "Johnny what are you…?"

Johnny shushes her, "Shh, shh, shh. Just let this happen."

And so she did. Johnny plunges his hard log into her anus.

Elsa screams, "Oh yes! Conquer me Johnny! Mark me as yours!"

Johnny moans, "Fuck Elsa!"

He pulls on his belt tight bringing her up to his chest stroking her breasts giving her a slobbery kiss right on the lips and attacking her neck. The harder he pushed the louder she screamed and the more her bed pushed to the wall. It was hard to tell what would break first, the wall, the bed, or Elsa. It didn't take long for Elsa to come again.

Johnny unties her hands and flips them over so that Elsa was straddling him. At this angle Elsa noticed how big his huge dick is compared to her teeny tiny hole but she wasn't giving up now. No she was a trooper a queen his queen and she wanted to do anything to please her gorilla. So she slowly and carefully slide his cum soaked cock into her cum soaked pussy feeling both pain and pleasure spread her entire being.

Elsa heaves, "Oh fuck!"

Johnny asks, "Are you ok love?"

Elsa sighs as her pain subsides, "Absolutely perfect."

She then begins to jump up and down and grinded on his dick. Again Johnny glues his eyes on her hard bouncing nips. He groped her ass as she was bouncing on his hip. He could feel her walls gripping on his penis.

Johnny moans, "Oh Elsa fuck!"

Elsa pants, "Oh Johnny fuck!"

They both wanted this to last an eternity but their bodies were reaching their limits.

"Fuck Elsa I'm about to cum!" Yells Johnny.

"Then do it Johnny," pleaded Elsa as she felt herself about to come, "Let it go baby just let it all go."

They both loudly moan as they simultaneously came. Elsa collapses on Johnny's sweaty and hairy chest both sweating a lot.

Johnny lays her on the bed and goes down as his dick is close to her lips basically 69-ing her. Elsa sucked his dick while Johnny was licking her pussy. Both of them loved tasting their hot liquids a blend of the two in one. Once their genitals are clean Johnny lays next to Elsa and they go into a deep sleep.

THE END. Gross.


End file.
